Falling For My Best Friend
by scarletblossom16
Summary: [AU] Lucy is new at Fairy Tail Academy and she gets on the wrong foot with Natsu the most irritating delinquent on campus on the very first day. After he discovers her secret which she does not want to get exposed of at any cost, Natsu blackmails her into being his personal servant and they end up being best friends. [Rated T for language]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Just want to give you a heads up that I keep editing a lot so there'll a few changes here and there. Overall the story would be the same. Happy reading.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot and story belongs to me and any sort of similarity to any other fanfiction is purely coincidental.

**Summary:** Lucy is new at Fairy Tail Academy and she gets on the wrong foot with Natsu the most irritating delinquent on campus on the very first day. After he discovers her secret which she does not want to get exposed of at any cost, Natsu blackmails her into being his personal servant and they end up being best friends. However, they start having inevitable feelings for each other after Natsu saves Lucy from some local felons after they kidnap her.

**Chapter One**

**Lucy's POV**

I fidgeted nervously at the backseat of the car. I felt like throwing up. "Loke, could you drive a little slower?" I told my bodyguard Loke. He was also like my big brother, only three years older than me.

Loke glanced at my reflection on the rear-view mirror and smirked. "Any slower and the people who are walking might actually outrun us. Plus you'll be late." He chuckled.

I didn't say anything and looked out the window. I guess the vibes of nervousness were emitting radiantly from me because Loke sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I get it. Just calm down and relax. You'll be fine." He assured.

I leaned back and exhaled. Why was I so nervous you ask? It was my first day of school, that's why. And no, I don't mean first day like, I just transferred schools because I just moved here, no. I mean my first day ever. I had never been to school my whole life. I had been homeschooled my entire life until now being the heiress of the Heartfilia riches and all. That's why I have a bodyguard. My dad had recently decided to move his company to Magnolia to expand business. He wouldn't have enrolled me to Fairy Tail Academy if it weren't for my mom. She insisted to my dad that I start going to school so that I can have friends who are not my servants. It's a good thing I suppose. I would definitely like to have some friends my age who are not rich and snobby.

My train of thought dissolved as Loke hit the brakes. I was taken off-guard and almost hit the passenger seat when the car stopped. "Duude!" I cried. Loke chuckled. "Sorry, my bad." He got out of the car and opened the door for me. "Come on Luce. We're here." He extended his hand for me. I gulped and hesitated. Loke sighed and grabbed my hand and pull me out of the car.

"Hey." I squeaked. I tried not to lose balance and hold my feet on the ground as Loke closed the car door behind me. Once I did, I looked up to the huge building in front of me. 'Oh god.' I felt my stomach churn ten times more than it did before. 'No, Lucy. You wanted this.' Despite my conscious scolding me, I swiftly turned to get back in the car but Loke stopped me. "No turning back now Luce. Let's go."

"But… but I don't wanna go." I said in a panicked tone. Loke sighed and put his hands on my shoulders. "Lucy, you were totally excited about this last night too. And deep down, you still are. So you are going to go, okay?" I stared at Loke like he was crazy or something. "Okay?" He repeated.

I nodded promptly. "Alright then." He turned to face the building and gave me a light push. I took a couple of steps forward and glanced back at him over my shoulder. He mouthed "go" and gave me a wide grin and two thumbs up. I gave him a light-hearted smile and a small wave and made my way past the gates ignoring the many, many fluttering butterflies in my stomach. 'It's okay Lucy. You're going to be fine.' I assured myself and took a deep breath in and exhaled.

After roaming around the hallways and asking for directions, I finally found the administration office. I knocked on the door and poked my head inside. I cleared my throat. "Um, excuse me?" The lady behind the front desk looked up. She looked like she was in her early twenties with brown hair and bright green eyes. "Come in." I opened the door a bit wider and stepped inside. "Yes, can I help you?" The brunette lady asked. "Er yes. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a new student, I just transferred in."

"Ah yes, wait for a bit please. I'll get your class schedules." She said and hurried to the back. "Okay." I said in reply. I felt sort of relieved after that. She seemed really nice and sweet. 'Maybe everyone else is also like that.'

"Here you go Miss Heartfilia." The lady handed me the papers. I blinked blankly as I was lost in my thoughts. "Huh? Oh right, thank you." I felt my ears melt a bit as I took the papers from her. "Your homeroom is Class 9-A, second floor. It shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Okay, thank you." I smiled and turned to go out. "Oh, Miss Heartfilia." I stopped at my tracks as the receptionist lady called me and turned my heel. "Yes?"

"Please have all your teachers sign on your sheet and return it back here at the end of the day." She said. "Right, okay. Thanks again." I said as I got out of the office and started wandering the halls looking for my class, trying not to make eye contact with anybody whatsoever. 'It's now or never Lucy.' I thought.

**Natsu's POV**

I cursed as my ball missed the basket and bounced back to the ground. I picked the ball and did some more shots. It hit the backboard every time. I caught the ball when it bounced back and threw it to the wall in frustration. "Damn it." It bounced back into my face. "Ouch!" I yelled. "Come on!"

I heard somebody laugh behind me. "Karma serves you right." A familiar voice said. I looked over my shoulder to find a tall figure with dark spiky hair. It was my best friend Gray Fullbuster, although we didn't get along that well.

"What do you want ice-breath?" I said harshly as I rubbed my nose where the ball hit. 'Damn, that hurt.'

Gray scowled at me. "Look who's on his gift. Is that how you talk to your best friend who ditched class after the bell rang to come find you despite being in danger the scarlet demon if I was caught?"

My eyes widened. "Shit, the bell rang already?" I quickly fished for my phone in my pocket. I was ten minutes late. 'I'm so dead if she finds me.' Erza Scarlet was our school president. She was a demon monster who showed no mercy to aggravating delinquents like me… and Gray too. She definitely didn't like it when we were late for our classes and has a keen eye to the students who ditch school and roam around campus. That's why I ditch school and roam outside of school grounds. I still get detention though.

"It didn't occur to you to come and find me before the bell rang?" I exclaimed. "Hey, you should be thankful I came to find you at all." Gray snapped back. I mocked him and hurried out of the court. "Dude, wait up." Gray yelled behind me. I ran down to the end of the hallway and made it up the stairs to the second floor. I didn't even notice that I had bumped into somebody. 'Damn it. Why do I keep colliding with things and people today?' I looked up to see who I had bumped into. It was a blonde girl I had never seen before. But she looked familiar. "I am so—" she started to say but I cut in. "Watch where you're going blondie." She raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me? You're the one who bumped into me."

"Whatever." I scoffed and walked away.

"Hey, come back here you jerk." I head her shout behind me. I ignored her and hurried to my class before Erza found me and hoped she found Gray instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm super sorry that this took me a month to upload. But I must tell you guys I'm a rather busy person and I'm trying to upload on a monthly basis because that's the best I can do. I hope you guys understand. Thank you for your patience and happy reading.

**Chapter Two**

**Lucy's POV**

'Ugh, unbelievable! What the heck is that guy's problem?' I stomped my foot in silent rage. I looked back down to the sound of footsteps of someone running up the stairs and saw a really handsome guy with spiky black hair. "Uh hi. Did you see Natsu come this way?" He asked. "You mean the jerk with pink hair?" I asked. "Yup, that's the one. You must be new here if you don't know who Natsu is." The guy chuckled. "He went that way." I said in a bitter tone and pointed in the direction. "And yes, as a matter of fact I am new here." The guy coughed and cleared his throat. "Right." I guess my tone made him feel uneasy. "I'm Gray. And you are?"

"I'm Lucy." I replied, in a less bitter tone this time and even added a small smile. "Lucy huh? Nice to meet you." He smiled back. "Are you lost or something? You're supposed to be in class by now. Our president isn't very lenient on those who go to class late." He said with a very serious look on his face. I laughed nervously. "Even to the new students?" He just shrugged, the serious expression still plastered to his face. Boy, this president sure must be something. "I am kinda lost, actually. I've walking around hallways for a while now. Can you tell me where Class 9-A is? It's my homeroom class."

"9-A?" Gray asked and I nodded in response. "That's my homeroom too. Come on, follow me." He headed the way the pink-haired guy had walked off and I started to follow him. "So did Natsu say something to you that you called him a jerk?" He asked curiously. "He bumped into me and told me to watch where I was going." I started to fume again. Gray chuckled. "Yeah, that's Natsu for you."

He stopped at the first door we reached. "We're here." A board that said 9-A hung next to the door on the wall. 'Yes, finally found it. Although I'm super late.' I beamed at Gray. "Thanks." He flashed a grin before entering the class. "No problem."

"Gray, you're late." I looked over Gray's shoulder to see the woman who said so. She was really pretty, probably in her early twenties. She was tanned with short purple hair and violet eyes. "Sorry Ms. Enno." Gray said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "It's fine. Just take your seat." She said. She noticed that I was behind Gray and her eyes fixed on me. "Who's that?" The teacher asked. "Oh that's Lucy. She's a new student. She got lost so I was just showing her the way. That's why we're late."

"Hello." I said barely audible. "Oh yes. Principal Dreyer mentioned a new student." She smiled warmly at me and turned back to Gray. "Don't tell me you got lost trying to show her the way though." A few kids started snickering. "I actually came on time." Gray protested. "I left class to go and find Natsu."

I saw the pink-haired guy roll his eyes with the corner of my eye. "I don't remember asking you to come look for me." Before Gray could say anything back, Ms. Enno spoke up. "Alright, that's enough. Now please go and take your seat." Gray went and took his seat next to the pink-haired guy leaving the seat in front of him the only one empty. I groaned silently. "Why don't you take the empty seat, dear?" Ms. Enno said. I smiled in response to say yes and gave her to sign the sheet before taking my seat.

**Natsu's POV**

I tried to keep my eyes open and concentrate on the lesson. It was English and Ms. Enno was going on about some book written by some guy named Kemu Zaleon. Who cares about it? What was the point of all of this shit? "Mr. Dragneel." Ms. Enno said a little louder than necessary. I almost jumped from my seat. "Huh? What?"

"Where's your copy of Daybreak?" She asked. "Um, I didn't bring it." She sighed and muttered something that sounded like 'typical'. "Why don't you share it with Gray and take notes." I shrugged and scooted over and pretended to be listening. Gray didn't say much. He was obviously annoyed at me about earlier. Tch, what a wuss. I just pretended to be attentive and doodled random crap on a piece of paper I found in my bag while Ms. Enno went on and on about it. I had to force myself not to fall asleep.

When the bell finally rang I was the first to get up and get out of class. I headed to my locker and figured I could at least take my books to the next classes. I was behind classes and the only thing that was still keeping me in this school was my grades despite all the trouble I keep getting into. I stuffed them into my bag, slung it over my shoulder and shut the locker. I turned to go to the next class and bumped into someone again and fell on my butt. "Ow, my butt." I heard a girl groan and looked up to find blondie, again, sitting on her butt as well.

"YOU!" We cried simultaneously.

"Damn it blondie! What the hell is your problem?" I fumed at her and stood up. "Can't you go and bump your clumsy ass into someone else?" She got on her feet and scoffed in disbelief. "Me? Hey, you're the one who keeps bumping into me you… you pinky jerk." She retorted back at. 'Pinky? Did she just call me pinky.' I clenched the fist which I was holding my bag with. "What did you just call me?"

"Okay that's enough." Gray stepped in between us and hissed into my ear. "You idiot, she's a girl."

"I don't care, she called me _that_." I seethed back at him. "No one gets away after calling me 'pinky'. And it's fucking salmon. Not pink." I spat at the girl. "Okay, dude. Let's get out of here." Gray implied on the crowd that was gathering to watch the drama and dragged me out of there after giving Lucy an apologetic look.

**Lucy's POV**

I stood there appalled and stared as Gray pulled the pink-haired jerk away from the scene that about to happen while he kept yelling to let him go.

"You have to excuse Natsu's behavior. He has…. an attitude problem." A female-voice said behind me. I turned around to see the petite blue-haired girl. "Yeah, no kidding." I laughed and she joined me. "I'm Levy." She pulled out her hand for me to shake. I smiled at her and took it. "Lucy, I'm new here."

"Yeah, I know. I was in your homeroom. Want me to give you a tour around?" She asked. "Sure, thanks." I gave her my widest grin and followed her down the crowded hallway. "So where'd you live before you came to Magnolia, Lucy?" Levy asked me as we walked. "Umm…" I hesitated but I decided to tell her anyway. I didn't want people to know about my family background, but that didn't mean I couldn't tell them where I came from. "I used to live in Acalypha before. My dad got relocated to Magnolia so we moved here."

"Oh, I see." Levy said. "Do you miss it over there?" I gave light laugh. "Not really. I've always wanted to live here ever since I was a little kid. Magnolia seems like a better place to live than Acalypha." Levy grinned. "I see. I could show you around the neighborhood if you like then. We could go the Magnolia Mall."

"Really?" My eyes lit up. "That would be really great. I would love to go to the mall."

"Awesome. How is this weekend?" The small bluenette asked. "It's perfect." I replied with a wide grin. "Great, I'm gonna ask my friends too. It's okay, right?" She asked me and I nodded in response.

I stuck with Levy the whole day. She showed me around campus and thanks to her I got to the classes on time as well. She even introduced me to her friends during break time, all except the demon president everyone keeps talking about. Somehow, I almost don't look forward to meet her and the same time I really want to know if what they say is true.

It wasn't half bad for a first day. Even though I got off to a bad start with the pink jerk, whom I completely avoided the rest of the day even though we had almost all the classes together, but it all turned out well. I made a couple of new friends who are all very cool although, I must admit, they're somewhat weird. In fact, the entire school is filled with weirdos, even the teachers and staff. Not one of them are normal. But I think it's pretty cool though. It's like a whole new experience for me and I already love it. I think I'm gonna have a great time here at Fairy Tail Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **An early update because my muse is feeling inspirational just in time for my exams. So now I feel like writing instead of studying. T^T Anyway, happy reading and please review.

**Natsu's POV**

I dropped my bag pack on my bedroom floor and collapsed onto my bed. 'Finally, I get to take a good long nap.' I closed my eyes and sighed. The brief moment of peace was interrupted by a knock on my door. I flew my eyes open and clutched my sheets totally annoyed. I let out a growl through my gritted teeth and yelled. "Who is it?" I heard my little sister Wendy reply in her usual quiet voice. "It's me, big brother." I let out a sigh. As much as annoyed I was I didn't want to shout at her. So I got up and walked to the door and opened it to find Wendy standing in front of me. She stood there with her long deep blue hair tied up into a pony tail.

"What is it?" I asked her. "Um, mom asked me to tell you to get ready. There's going to be a party downstairs." Wendy told me. "What party?" I said a little too loud. Wendy took a step back, startled, although she was used to my sudden outburst. "I don't know. I think it's to welcome dad's new business partner and his family. They moved into town recently."

"Wow, that's fantastic. You guys have fun." I gave a sarcastic grin and slammed the door in her face and waited until I was sure she was gone. I heard her exhale and mutter something before walking away. I decided to play some music so walked to my stereo and turned it on and raised the volume up. I collapsed back onto my bed and listened to the punk rock playing.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't enjoy parties. I'm a wild party animal. But not when my dad throws one. It's too fancy for me. My dad is rich business man and he practically owns everything in this town. My father's reputation was another thing that's still keeping me from being expelled. Of course, everybody else thinks it's just my father. Thanks to my reputation, I don't strike as even a slightly studious person to my school mates. Not that I care or anything. But they're right, I don't study. I just get good grades. I don't know how.

I got startled to the loud banging on my door over the music. "Shit." I muttered and debated in my head whether to answer the door or not. When the banging didn't stop, I decided to go open the door. "Alright, alright, I'm coming. Sheesh." I yelled after I turned off my stereo and walked to the door. I opened it slightly just enough for my eye to see who was on the other side. It was my father, Igneel. He stood there with flaming red hair and a harsh expression on his face. I cleared my throat. "Yo, what's up dad?" I tried keeping my voice unshaken as I said so.

"Natsu Dragneel." He bellowed at me as he pushed the door further open and grabbed me by the collar. I let out a yelp. I guess only red-heads scared me 'cause Erza and dad were the only people to make me even slightly whimper. "Get ready. You're going to this party whether you like it or not. What do I tell people when they ask me where you are? That my son is in his room and won't show himself because he's an ass?" He shouted at my ear as if I was deaf. 'My super-sensitive ears.' I cried silently.

"Alright. I'll go to the stupid party." I half-cried and half-yelled. He let go off my collar and took a step back. "Good. I expect you to be downstairs at the hall in thirty minutes. Is that clear?"

"Fine." I said curtly. Igneel turned around and closed the door behind him. I sighed and considered screaming out of frustration but I didn't. The last thing I wanted was for my father to come back and yell at me again. Instead, I headed for the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the damned party.

**Lucy's POV**

I was in such a good mood when I got home. How could I not be? I had the best day ever in seventeen years. However, it was momentary because as soon as I arrived home, my maid Virgo had told me to get ready. I had a party to attend to. "Your father's new business partner is throwing a welcome party it seems." She told me as she folded my dresses that came from the laundry.

I groaned and flumped backward onto my super soft luxurious bed. "I don't wanna go to a stupid business party." I said flailing my arms. "It's a welcome party." Virgo corrected me. I sat up and huffed. "I don't care what sorta party it is. And I'm not going."

"But you have to, princess. They're expecting both your parents and you. Please go and take a shower. I'll have your dress ready by the time you're done." She ushered me to the bathroom and I didn't struggle. I glanced at her with a sullen face and walked into the bathroom to take my shower. I stripped off my clothes and sighed as I stepped into my bath that Virgo had already prepared for me. 'I guess I just have to accept that I can't rid of my life as a rich heiress and have a normal life.' I thought gloomily. I stared into space and splashed with the water as I thought of my day at school earlier that day. There was no denying that it was an awesome day and I had a feeling that better days were to come.

Once I finished bathing, I dried myself and walked into my closet and started getting ready. Virgo had picked out my favourite pink dress. I wore it after I had styled my hair and put on some light make-up. I wore a pearl necklace for a finishing touch and I was ready to go. I grabbed my purse and put my phone in it before leaving my room. I made my way downstairs in our big mansion like house (Well, not even like. It _is_ a mansion) to the living room where my parents were waiting for me.

"There you are." My father said as he got up from the couch. "We were waiting for you. Come, we're gonna be late." He waved his hand and made his way out of the house. My mother stood up and walked up to me. "You look beautiful, dear." She said in her sweet tone as she fixed my bangs. "Thanks, mom." I grinned and we heard the car honking from outside. My mother grinned. "Let's go. Your father is getting impatient." I giggled and walked out of the house with her.

We got into the car and the driver took us to Dragneel Residence. The Dragneels are my dad's new business partners. The car ride was pretty quiet. The silence wasn't that awkward though, I guess we were kinda used to it. Even though we were a family, we didn't have much interaction (except for me and mom mostly I guess). When we had finally reached to their residence where the party was, my dad reminding me to not screw anything up and my mom defending me saying that I won't. The Dragneels residence was just as big as our mansion. We went inside and were shown the way to the hall by an attendant who gave us drinks. "Mr. Dragneel shall be with you any moment Mr. Heartfilia." He said before he excused himself and went to find our host. My parents chatted about the people around and how nice the place was while they waited. 'I already wanna go home.' I thought before I caught a glimpse of the buffet table from afar and decided to sneak over there. It was food after all and food was the best part about all parties.

I grabbed a plate and helped myself plate. "Ooh, all of this looks so good." I chimed to myself feeling my mouth water. Once my plate filled, I turned around to go somewhere else to eat it. Just my luck, I bumped into someone (again, for the third time that day) as I turned. "Woah!" I cried as I tried to balance my plate and saved it from falling. "You have got to be kidding me." A familiar voice said in an annoyed tone separating out each word. I was almost afraid to look up but I did anyway. I found the same pink-haired jerk I had bumped into twice earlier at school standing in front of me. He was wearing a black suit that was juice stained, obviously from the drink he was holding, and emitting fumes out of his ears.

"You again." He said through his gritted teeth.


End file.
